Components of a motor vehicle body, particularly load-bearing structural components such as for example side members, side sills as well as various pillar structures, such as for example A, B or C-pillars as well as door hinge pillars provided in extension thereon are by themselves designed as hollow chamber profiles or form individual or a plurality of hollow spaces in the connecting region to adjoining load-bearing structural components. Depending on the design and position of the body components forming the hollow space it is advisable to close off the respective hollow space in order to for example protect the body hollow profile portion concerned against entering dirt and moisture.
From DE 10 2008 049 758 A1 a cap manufactured of plastic for covering at least one of the ends of a lateral sill of a motor vehicle body is known. An end wall of the termination part in this case covers a plate of a sill reinforcement arranged within the hollow profile. The termination part in this case can comprise a circumferential channel with an adhesive or plastic foam arranged therein. When painting the motor vehicle body this foam can expand in a drying oven and thus seal a gap between the termination part and the inner side of the sill. Especially in the region of the side sill of a motor vehicle body it is additionally required to discharge condensation accumulated for example within the sill structure.
Therefore, at least one objective is to provide an improved cap for the closing off and/or sealing off hollow spaces of a motor vehicle body, by means of which the assembly of the body can be simplified and material and manufacturing costs reduced. In addition, the cap is to have an increased functionality. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.